runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Quilafa/Zandbak
Zandbak Archief De Chaos Tunnels (nederlands: Grottenstelsel van Chaos) is een groot grottenstelsel dat zich bevind in laag-level Wilderness, ten noorden van Edgeville. Het grottenstelsel is alleen beschikbaar voor members. Er zijn geen quests nodig om binnen te komen. Spelers kunnen het grottenstelsel binnenkomen door het naar beneden te klimmen van een van de vijf rifts, Spelers moeten wel voorzicht zijn, want er zijn Player killers, zeker bij de rift die het dichtste bij Bork is. Het bevat veel monsters dat spelers kunnen bevechten in een multi-combat area. De Chaos Tunnels is heel gevaarlijk voor spelers, en ze moeten zich goed voorbereiden, voordat zij de grot betreden. Het is een heele goede plaats om Summoning te trainen, omdat het hele grottenstelsel multi-combat is en de monsters een redelijke hoeveelheid Charms droppen, die nodig zijn om deze skill te trainen. De grotten is ook een goed gebied om Slayer te trainen, omdat er veel type monsters zijn en het grottenstelsel makkelijk te bereiken is. De Chaos Tunnels bestaad uit veel verschillende grotten, die allemaal te minste een type monster bevatten. Je kun naar verschillende kamers komen door gebruik te maken van de portalen in elke kamer. Meestal gaat een portal naar de kamer er naast. Hoewel, de portalen zijn "behekst met zwarte magie" door Surkik Magis en werken dus niet altijd zoals het zou moeten. Zo af en toe, zullen sommige portalen stoppen met werken of zullen ze je teleporteren naar een andere grot dan normaal, dus kijk uit! Nadat je Bork voor de eerste keer heb gedood, zullen de portalen het weer doen, en zul je het berichtje krijgen dat zegt: Surok's power over this portal has been removed, allowing it to function properly. (''nl: Surok's controle over dit portaal is verdwenen, waardoor het weer goed werkt.). Deze grotten zijn ook de voornaamste locatie in Chaos Tunnels: The Hunt for Surok, een miniquest. Na deze miniquest, kunnen spelers de portal gebruiken in het noord-westen om terug te komen naar Bork's kamer. Bork kan daar eens per dag worden bevochten, voor een herhaalbare beloning. Dwarf multicannons kunnen niet worden gebruik in de grotten. Als je het gebied wilt betreden, met onderdelen van een cannon zal je een melding in je chatbox ontvangen: "The cannon is too heavy to take it down there - you'll have to leave it it behind." (nederlands:'het kanon is te zwaar om mee te nemen naar beneden - je moet het hier achterlaten) Spelers met 70 Dungeoneering kunnen de Chaos Tunnels resource dungeon betreden, vanaf de Black demon grot in de Chaos Tunnels. Deze resource dungeon bevagt 8 black demon's in een multi-combat gebied. Omdat deze resource dungeon deel is van de Chaos tunnels, kan ook hier geen dwarf multicanon worden gebruikt. Locatie Er zijn vijf rifts dat spellers kunnen gebruiken om het grottenstelsel binnen te treden. Alle ingangen zijn onder level 10 wilderness, dus als spelers de pech hebben om player killers tegen te komen, kunnen ze wegteleporteren, of proberen naar de wilderness wall te rennen, tenzij de zijn teleblocked of niet in staat te lopen (bijvoorbeeld door de Bind spreuk). De grot zelf is '''niet in de wilderness. Dus het is geen PvP gebied, dus je kan niet worden gedood door andere spelers als je binnen bent. Hoewel, player killers kunnen zich bevinden in de buurt van de ingang, en het zal niet mogelijk zijn om de wilderness te verlaten tenzij ze zijn gestopt met vechten voor 10 seconden (dus voorzichtigheid is nodig). Voor spelers die niet via de Wilderness willen gaan, kan je ook de route via het Saradomin Standbeeld in de buurt van de Sawmill waarvoor een deel van de What Lies Below For players who wish to avoid entering the Wilderness, a different route via the Saradomin Statue near the Sawmill can be opened part-way through the What Lies Below quest. However, it will take much longer to get to the desired tunnel you want to enter in. Entrance rifts: * North of the Monastery; rift enters a cave with Gargoyles. Use Protect from Melee or Deflect Melee, as they have somewhat accurate attacks and can hit almost as hard as the Giant Rock Crabs. * East of the Mage of Zamorak; rift enters a cave with Giant Rock Crabs. Protect from Melee is optional. * North of the Grand Exchange; rift enters a cave with Shadow Spiders and Crypt spiders. Protect from melee would be recommended as the crypt spiders are aggressive. * North of the bridge between Edgeville and the Grand Exchange in level 9 wilderness; enters a cave with Moss giants. * North of the Grand Exchange beacon in level 8 wilderness; rift enters a cave with Cave bugs. There are several convenient ways to get to the entrances. * From the area of Edgeville, the Grand Exchange, and northern Varrock. All entrances are in running distance; entrances 1-3 are the closest. An Amulet of glory can teleport to Edgeville, while the Varrock Teleport can teleport to either the centre of Varrock (the standard destination) or to the Grand Exchange (for players who've completed all easy Varrock Tasks and have chosen to change the teleport's destination). * From the Monastery. All entrances are in running distance; entrance 1 is quite close. A Combat bracelet can teleport to the Monastery. * From the Wilderness Obelisk in level 13 wilderness. All entrances are in running distance; entrance 5 is extremely close. Any of the other wilderness obelisks can teleport to this obelisk. However, the destination obelisk is chosen at random so players may have to try several times before getting to this obelisk. Also it is possible to be teleported to deep Wilderness when using them. Suggested Gear & Equipment Players who are exploring the tunnels are recommended to bring the following in case they meet particular monsters: * The best Dragonhide armour they can wear to protect against magic attacks by Zamorak Mages and Infernal Mages. This could prove useful as many spells can hit the players because of the multicombat nature of the tunnels. * Prayer armor as higher level players will rarely be hurt by the weak monsters that occupy each room (rooms with one type of monster/combat use) * Good defensive armor against other monsters (dragons, slayer monsters, etc.) * Prayer potions in case prayer is drained by Shadow Spiders, and to block attacks from dangerous monsters, such as Waterfiends, Black demons, Dagannoths and other dangers. * Antipoison in case players get poisoned by Poison Spiders while passing their chamber or if they get misdirected there. * An Anti-dragon or Dragonfire shield to protect against the dragonfire breath of Green and Bronze dragons. Note that bronze dragons can use their breath from a distance, so be careful! * A Face mask, Masked earmuffs, or Slayer helmet is always required to slay Dust devils, because they drain all stats RAPIDLY. However, dust devils are not aggressive so these items are not required if only passing through their chamber. * The best escape route and teleport method is the Varrock Teleport tablet, which is highly recommended since Varrock is nearby. The tablet is a one-click teleport for fast escapes from undesirable situations and takes up only one inventory space. Players can then bank in Varrock and quickly return to the tunnels from there. * Another method of escaping is using the Amulet of glory's Edgeville teleport. * Other teleports can also prove useful. For example a Teleport to House tablet is especially handy if the player has an Altar (to recharge prayer) and a mounted Amulet of glory (to teleport to Edgeville) in their house. * The Edgeville Lodestone takes players a short distance away from the tunnels, a good way of banking or getting back if you died. Monsters There are many monsters in this dungeon, and, due to its chaotic nature, these creatures vary greatly in nature. There are many slayer monsters here that are found in few places elsewhere, often in remote areas. Many but not all of the monsters are aggressive. Some are always aggressive. Others are aggressive unless your combat level is over twice their level (e.g., level 52s are not aggressive to level 105+ players). Some are not aggressive at all, such as jellies. There are only 6 monsters that require a Slayer level in here, and they are not aggressive (except the Gargoyles) Monsters inhabiting the tunnels include: *Animated Spades (Level 50) *Baby black dragons (Level 83) *Big wolves (Level 73) *Black demons (Level 172) *Bloodworms (Level 52) *Bork (Level 267); found only in Bork's chamber *Bronze dragons (Level 131) *Cave bugs (Level 6) *Crypt Spiders (Level 56) *Dagannoths (Level 88) *Dagon'hai Monks (Level 97) *Deadly red spiders (Level 34) *Dire wolves (Level 88) *Dust devils (Level 93) *Earth warriors (Level 51) *Fire elementals (Level 35) *Fire giants (Level 86) *Gargoyles (Level 111) *Giant ant workers (Level 40) *Giant ant soldiers (Level 58) *Giant Cave Bugs (Level 96) *Giant Crypt Rats (Level 76) *Giant Crypt Spiders (Level 79) *Giant rock crabs (Level 137) *Green dragons (Level 79) *Ice giants (Level 53) *Ice trolls (Level 82); both Ice troll females (ranged attack) and Ice troll males (melee attack) *Ice warriors (Level 57) *Infernal mages (Level 66) *Jellies (Level 78) *Leeches (Level 52) *Monks of Zamorak (Level 45) *Moss Giants (Level 42-48) *Mummies (Level 138) *Nechryaels (Level 115) *Ork legions (Level 70); found only in Bork's chamber *Possessed pickaxes (Level 50) *Poison spiders (Level 64) *Shadow hounds (Level 63) *Shadow spiders (Level 52) *Skeletons (Level 77) *Turoths (Levels 83, 87, 89) *Waterfiends (Level 115) *Zamorak mages (Levels 82 and 84) *Zamorak rangers (Level 81) *Zamorak warriors (Levels 84 and 85) *Zombies (Level 40) Portal Notes Some portals do not function: * In the north of the map, the portal from the ice giant's cave to the cave of the Zamorak mages, rangers, and warriors has been tested over several days and does not function properly. It typically does not work at all and sometimes mis-teleports. It has never in any test teleported correctly. Note that the portal from the Zamoraks' cave to the ice giants does function correctly, so the pair seems to be a one-way route. * The portal from the Gargoyles to the Skeletons (north) mis-teleports occasionally, and it may send you to the Mummies area (south-west). Other notes about portals: * Portal misfirings are uncommonly seen. The chances of misfiring are low, but it may help or hurt the player in reaching their destination. For example, a player without dragonfire protection that is misfired into a Bronze dragon may likely die because of dragonfire's harsh effect against unprotected players. * After the Chaos Tunnels update, portals no longer will block damage as they teleport a player from room to room. This has been proven when moving from room to room that contains agressive monsters. Hints & Tips * Some monsters in the tunnels require players to have medium or high Slayer levels. Watch out for them if you have a low slayer level! While most or all won't be aggressive, if you attack one, it will fight you. You won't be able to hurt it, but it can damage you. * In crowded areas, it is recommended to right click a portal and choose to use it. Trying to (left) click on the portal may result in you attacking a monster there instead, which may result in you being killed by accident, unless you are weaker then the monster in the room. * The tunnels are a good place for groups of players or clans to treasure hunt or train, since the caves are multicombat. There's only two bronze dragons in a cave in the northwest, so several players working together can dominate them. The occasionally erratic nature of the portals, however, can cause problems for a group of players trying to move from cave to cave. It seems best that all players in the group try to use the portal at about the same time. It also helps if the players have a plan on what to do if they get separated. * If you are soloing in the tunnels against tough monsters, look for spots that reduce the number of monster that can attack you all at once. * The tunnels are the only place where Green dragons can be hunted without having to worry about player killers. Entrances 3 and 5 are close to caves with these dragons. However there are several Baby black dragons with the Green dragons. * Each entrance can be dangerous; prayer is advised before going in, as multiple monsters can attack you at once, unless using the Moss giant or Cave bug entrance. * Entrance 1 opens to the cave with Gargoyles, which can drop Granite mauls. Entrance 1 also seems to be the best way to get to Bronze dragons and Bork and other monsters such as Waterfiends and Dust devils. * Entrances 1, 2 and 4 are also quick ways to get to Fire giants. * Using the spa at Oo'glog can be very helpful before visiting the tunnels, as the spa lets you charge up your prayer and lifepoints over normal levels and get unlimited run energy for 10–20 minutes. * If slaying dangerous monsters in the Chaos Tunnels, it is recommended to purchase an upgraded gravestone, preferably the 10-15 minute graves from Blasidar in Keldagrim. On your way back to retrieve your items, you may be teleported though the incorrect portal, which can cause major delays, and lost players will have a much more longer time to get to their grave. Trivia .]] * The Chaos Tunnels were mentioned long before their release in the What Lies Below quest. During the quest one of the Dagon'hai mentions that they have many more followers in other tunnels hidden beneath the Wilderness. * Originally, the warning sign info was the same as Tolna's Rift from A Soul's Bane. * The Zamorak warriors inside the tunnels have armour that is simply different pieces of armour recoloured to red. If you look closely you can see red rune plate and Guthan's helmet. Some warriors also wield Dragon longswords and Dragon square shields. * Sometimes a robed figure known as Dark Squall will appear in the tunnels, randomly teleporting through the portals and shouting. During the While Guthix Sleeps quest, Dark Squall's true identity is revealed. * The mummies in the Chaos Tunnels were originally mentioned as being level 138 in the Knowledge Base, despite actually being level 103 in the game. This was corrected so that the Knowledge Base properly stated that the mummies are level 103. In February 2012, however, the mummies had their combat levels increased to 138. * The caves with deadly red spiders (near Entrance #4) have several red spiders' eggs spawns. This is the only cave in the tunnels that spawns items. * On several worlds, if there's not a lot of Mummies wandering about, its best to turn your Protect/Deflect melee off, as the Mummies are either being Ice Bursted or chinchompaed at or are still trying to attack a player that left for a deeper chamber, and this saves prayer. * The Ice trolls are not aggressive here so prayer will not have to be used when passing their chamber. * This is the only place to find large amounts of Baby black dragons, which can be useful if a player does not wish to kill Black dragons. * The boss Bork must be defeated at least once before you can attempt the While Guthix Sleeps quest. He must also be defeated as an elite Varrock Task. * Random events seem to be much more common in the chaos tunnels when staying in one part of the tunnel (e.g., bronze dragon areas) These can be both helpful and hurtful, so be prepared. * Lower level players hunting Green dragons should be careful, as the Green dragons in the Chaos tunnels appear to use their dragonfire much more often than other dragons, sometimes using it up to 5 times in a row, causing a lot of damage if an antifire potion is not used, and the Green dragons are very close to the nearby Baby black dragons. * It is possible that the portal you use, teleports you into the same room you were in before teleporting (E.g. you try to get out of a room with Gargoyles, and you get teleported to the same room, only to a different portal). * Until the 1 February 2011 update to the Wilderness entrances 4 and 5 used to be located further north, with 4 being north west of the Stealing Creation minigame and 5 found to the east of the level 13 Wilderness Obelisk. *From 00:00 UTC 12 November 2011 to 23:59 UTC 14 November 2011, there was an event where players could gain double loot from several dungeons, including the Chaos Tunnels. This was part of Jagex's bot-busting celebration. Music Music unlocked: * Alternative Root - South-east rift. This is also unlocked in Tunnel of Chaos (What Lies Below quest) * The Route of All Evil - South-west and north-east rifts * The Route of the Problem - North-west and middle South rifts * The Wrong Path - Speak to Surok at the statue near the Sawmill. See also * Bork * Chaos Tunnels: The Hunt for Surok (miniquest) * Dagon'hai and Dagon'hai history * Surok Magis en:Chaos Tunnels fi:Chaos Tunnels }} Categorie:Slayer Categorie:Monsters Categorie:Slayer monsters Categorie:Navigatie Sjablonen Categorie:Sjablonen Category:Strykewyrm